


冥冥复潺潺

by CailleachYuuki



Category: Cailleach - Fandom, 花怜 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CailleachYuuki/pseuds/CailleachYuuki
Summary: 有黑怜





	冥冥复潺潺

冥冥复潺潺

 

[001]  
又是一波难以遏制的颤抖。  
白衣人咕咚一声滚下神台，不堪入耳的呻吟混着津液自嘴角流出，他试图蜷起身体，然而无论怎么挣扎，都只是徒劳地将腿间的被子越夹越紧。会阴刺痒难耐，他再也忍不住，探手下去，刚要抽开腰带，忽然有人走了进来。

“殿下？”  
陷于燥热的落魄神明视线不清，堪堪看清站在光里的身影高挑清瘦，也不知怎的，忽然松了一口气。

是无名啊，谢怜挤掉滑入眼里的汗水心想，我再自暴自弃一点，他是不是就能离开我了？

于是神明喑哑着嗓子，急躁地让那少年靠近些。  
少年乖乖照做，温柔地将他抱回神台，捏着袖子小心翼翼擦拭这人满头汗水，柔声道：“殿下，要不要喝水？”  
谢怜热得厉害，望着无名近在咫尺的笑脸面具怔了片刻，猛地抬手上推面具，抱住他脖子，狠狠吻了上去。

少年不知该如何拒绝他的神明，被亲得津液顺着下颌线流进领口，依然仰着头乖乖跪在神台边，只是在舌头被那不通风月的人咬破，弄得满口血腥味时，稍稍紧了下呼吸。  
唇舌厮磨的声响越来越大，无名曾经安抚过惊惶的神明无数次，然而最逾越不过是一个浅尝辄止的拥抱，少年简直吓得魂飞魄散原地轮回，谢怜对这木头很不满意，打鼻腔里哼出一声，抽回舌头，唇瓣分开时两条舌尖还被晶亮水线连在一起，他不耐烦地啧了声，手腕用力一扭，将无名拽上了神台。

他压在无名身上，跨坐在少年劲瘦的腰间，皱着眉想了一会，刺啦撕开对方上衣，解了半天腰带都没得逞，只好如法炮制，把裤子也撕了。  
“殿下……唔！”  
谢怜俯下身咬住无名嘴唇，舌头蛮不讲理地塞进对方口腔，笨拙地搅弄，吮到他口中血腥味，愣了一下，飞快结束了这次亲吻。

“对、对不起。”神明仓皇道歉，一边说，一边用手指夹住无名的舌头探查伤口，他想用法力给他疗伤，手指结印好几次才想起自己毫无法力的事实，愣了一下，眨巴眨巴眼，眼泪毫无预兆地落了下来。

谢怜绝望地想，我连一道疗愈符都画不出，一捧掌心焰都点不起，还守着这禁忌干嘛呢。  
我连最想护的人都护不了，连最后一点温暖都感觉不到，我还活着干嘛呢。  
哦，他又想，我死不成啊。

“你……”  
“殿下！”  
话语被少年近乎粗暴的亲吻堵回喉间，谢怜浑身热得难受，他不知道自己这是怎么了，也不知道风月该如何侍弄，一句“你走吧”在无名横中直撞的搅弄中遂得不成样子，他被少年死死揽进怀里，脸埋在对方冰冷坚硬的胸口，肩膀微微耸动，无声无息哭湿了无名的衣襟。  
“殿下……我……我永远不会离开您，”少年越矩地亲了亲神明发旋，想了想，将人搂得更紧，声音越发轻柔虔诚，“哭一会儿吧，我在呢。”  
谢怜耳畔炸开惊雷，哽了两下，哇地哭出了声。

起先只是奶猫一样细小的哭声，慢慢变大，最后变成崩溃般的嚎啕大哭。  
神明萎靡在唯一的信徒怀中，哭得上气不接下气。

 

[002]  
“殿下？您怎么了？”  
无名感觉到怀中人身体又一次热了起来，惊慌失措地用变成碎布片的上衣裹住他，密密匝匝亲吻他湿漉漉的额头。  
谢怜茫然睁开眼，眼睛干涩，眨一下就火烧火燎地疼，他后知后觉想起自己在少年怀中哭到睡着的事，不禁有点手足无措。  
他上一次这样在别人怀里哭累了被哄着入睡，还是十多年前，有温柔的母后守他整夜，待他醒来，笑呵呵地喂他吃早饭。  
谢怜想到安葬于仙乐皇陵的母后和父皇，吸了吸鼻子，好不容易才忍住眼泪，哑声道：“现在什么时候？”  
“回殿下，快到卯时了。”无名耐心地裹好被谢怜掀开的外衣，缓声道，“您身上好热，是发烧了吗？”  
谢怜身上还是热得难受，无名这么一说，他肚脐下三寸又酸痒起来，不禁皱起眉，动了动腿。  
无名立刻按住他小腿，道：“腿难受？我帮您揉揉好吗。”  
这场发泄似乎将他们之间的距离拉近好多，放在往常，谢怜就算小腿抽筋，那少年都只会隔着被子替他按摩。

谢怜安静地让他揉了一会，少年掌心的冰凉温度透过薄薄一层布料紧贴在小腿上，竟奇迹般有了些安抚意味，刚刚还快要燎原的欲火小了一些，谢怜挣扎出些意识，强迫自己开口。

“无论我说什么，你都会照做吗？”  
“是的，”无名微笑起来，虔诚道，“我愿意为您做任何事，只要您想。”  
谢怜点点头，挣扎着从少年怀中坐起，扭过身搂住他，嘴唇蹭了蹭这人耳垂，一字一顿道，“我要你操我。”  
无名身体明显抖了一下，谢怜往后退了一些，将自己脱得一丝不挂后，慢慢揭开了少年的面具。

“多好看的小孩，”他歪着头笑起来，像一朵盛开在黑夜、生长于枯骨间的洁白莲花，“来操我呀。”  
“我不想守这道了，从今往后，我只守着你。”

他说着，不容绝地推到少年，掏出对方不知何时完全勃起的阴茎，笨拙地撸了几下，抬臀将那凶恶至极的物件贴上穴口。  
神明笑着叹了口气，一咬牙，狠狠坐了下去。

他完全不知道这事该怎么做，本能地用自己湿润滚烫的部位去咬无名硬烫的阴茎，完全被插入后，再也跪坐不住，摇摇晃晃向前倒去。  
无名哆嗦着手臂接住他，谢怜俯在他身上不停发抖，冷汗滴滴答答往下落：“回答呢？”  
神明期待又绝望，勉强支起身体，咬牙动了几下：“回答呢？”  
他紧张极了，甬道疯了一样蠕动试图推出入侵者，然而那阴茎太粗太长，穴口被完全撑开，一丝褶皱都没留，只有里面在发疯蠕动，反而像是在娇媚地讨好。  
“回答呢？”谢怜久久得不到回答，眼神渐渐灰败下去，闭上了眼。

 

[003]  
“唔呃！”  
无名搂住身上人猛地发力，一翻身压住他，狠狠撞了几下，逼得神明咬不住呻吟尖叫出声，才放轻了动作，顶一下亲一下被咬出血的嘴唇，柔声道，我答应您。  
“从今往后，我会好好守着我的神明。”  
少年停下动作直起身，温柔地拉过神明右腿，亲了下他脚心：“您想做什么都可以，想要求什么都可以。”  
“因为，”他歪歪头，猛地发难，快速而剧烈地抽插了十多下，撞的血丝混着清液染得神明股间狼狈不堪，声音抖成一把散落的珠子。

“殿下，我爱您啊。”

他说完，俯下身捏住谢怜下颌，不容拒绝地吻住他，跟着下身顶撞频率搅弄他的口腔，谢怜呜咽个不停，挣扎间被无名单手握住手腕搭到肩上。无名将一串低低笑音咀嚼碎了喂他咽下，贪恋地将神明唇舌吮出啧啧声响。

谢怜疼得要命，他没有经验，完全不知道这事是不是就是如此痛苦，但是发自内心的满足感又让他舒服得快要死掉，无名在他体内毫无章法地冲撞，谢怜感觉到有黏糊糊的东西随着抽插缓缓流出来，弄得后腰一片冰凉，他下意识摸了一把，被少年嘶地一声扣住手腕，才恍然大悟那是什么东西。

被中出的羞耻感让谢怜绷紧了足弓，他甚至没有余力怀疑自己为什么会知道这些，茫然地用舌头随着体内顶弄进出对方口腔。  
“唔啊！”  
无名忽然感觉到撞上的那一点明显更加柔软高热，下意识又撞了几下，谢怜被浑身过电的感觉弄得隐隐有些翻白眼，大张着嘴尖叫。  
少年立刻意识到撞那个地方能让心爱的神明更舒服，摸索几次，在谢怜带着哭腔骂他笨找不到位置时总算寻到那一点，掐住对方的腰，剧烈顶撞起来。

“呃、啊、啊、唔嗯……哈……啊、啊……好、好舒服……呃！”  
少年忽然狠狠往里顶了十多下，深入得连囊袋都排上臀尖，谢怜紧紧搂住他，指甲在少年被上留下一串抓痕，爽得甚至叫不出声，大张着嘴，空发出嗬嗬气声。  
无名又射在在他深处，冰凉粘腻的液体甫灌入甬道，谢怜就哀嚎起来，仿佛肚子里的不是精液，而是能把他自内而外烧成灰的岩浆。  
谢怜手臂从无名脖子上滑落下来，搭在肚子上，哀叫着捂住小腹，掌心隔着一层皮肉感觉到有什么东西在耸动，无名低低笑了一声，一手撑在他脸边，一手轻轻压住谢怜的手。  
“这是什……呃……好涨……”  
谢怜已经迷糊了，混乱的语句刺激得体内阴茎大了一圈，他在穴口撕裂的恐惧中总算反应过来掌心下鼓鼓的东西是什么，登时眼圈通红，支支吾吾说了句什么。  
无名从口形判断出那句话，无奈又好笑地叹了口气，道：“殿下，您可真是，要了我的命了。”

谢怜重新搂住他，稍稍支起些身体，吻了上去。

你也要了我的命了。  
我不要对错道义，不要傍身法力。  
从今往后，我只要你。

 

[004]  
“哥哥？哥哥？”  
花城打水回来，还没来得及侧身用手肘顶开门就听见里面咕咚一声，赶紧扔了小盆冲进去，在琉璃盆碎裂的清脆声响中接住赤裸的爱人。  
谢怜茫然地将眼睁开一条缝，眼珠似乎动了一下，侧过身搂住他，鼻尖埋进花城胸口嗅了半天，满足地哼唧起来。

 

花城哭笑不得，几个时辰前他去接完成祈愿的爱人，没想到在路边捡到一只晕乎乎的小怜蘑菇。  
小蘑菇蹲在地上把玩一对玲珑骰子，被抱起来，就傻乎乎地笑，花城凑到他唇边闻了闻，好大酒味。  
他瞄到谢怜腰间的银葫芦，无语问苍天。

谢怜拿错了水壶，这只里装的不是枸杞茶，是千年的桃花酿……鬼王的零嘴之。

好不容易把醉鬼安抚睡着，出去打水给他擦身体的功夫这人就能从床上掉下来，花城叹了口气，搂着睡相越来越差的爱人重新躺回床上，一下下亲他滚烫的脸颊。

 

谢怜在他怀里拱了拱，鼻尖紧贴着花城胸肌间那条缝，小猪一样哼哼。  
“干嘛呢？”花城捏捏他耳朵，谢怜不耐烦地挥挥手，啪地抓住那只不老实的手按在花城腰侧，跟他十指相扣。  
“喜欢你。”小醉鬼闭着眼哼唧。  
花城笑道好好好，我也喜欢哥哥，小醉鬼嘿嘿笑了两声，裹紧被子，没多久就在爱人的抚摸下沉沉睡着。

 

谢怜这一醉就是三天三夜，花城又气自己没帮他区分好水壶，又笑他醉酒的模样娇憨可爱，陪他折腾到第四天晌午，谢怜总算醒了。  
就是有点呆。

 

谢怜看看盖在身上的柔软被子，再看看守在床边的花城，愣了半天，忽然扑过去，委委屈屈扎进他怀里。  
“你好凶啊。”他小声说，手指无师自通地在对方胸口点了几下，“好凶哦。”  
花城：“？？？？？”

那几下简直敲得鬼王都要有了心跳，一动不动地任由谢怜捧着自己的脸打量半晌，猝不及防被推出好远，碰地一声撞上房门。

谢怜裹紧被子，声音里饱含怒意：“你是谁？！”  
这人虽然长相与他的无名极其相似，但气息和行为完全不对……无名……无名不会一大早就摸人屁股！！！

“为什么要装成他的模样？！”谢怜气极，下意识结印，却毫无动静——他完成祈愿用了临走前花城灌给他的全部法力，回来后又一直在睡觉——望着空荡指间愣了半晌，忽然哇地一声哭了。

他恍然大悟，梦中鸳鸳交颈不过黄粱一场，他毫无法力被人劫走，没有中途的记忆又赤身裸体……显然是被做了很多不好的事情。  
谢怜不敢再往下想，可越是这样，脑子里越是不断冒出被翻红浪的画面，耳畔全是声音，有自己似痛苦又似极乐的呻吟，有熟悉的嗓音咀咀诱导，甚至还有铁链叮当声和鞭子落在皮肉上的脆响声。  
他越哭越厉害，捂住耳朵缩成一团，感觉到自己被那奇怪的男人抱进怀里，吓得不停尖叫挣扎。

花城无奈极了，任由谢怜闹了一会，不会控制力道的少年简直是个小破坏狂，闹腾间扯坏了帘子，花城伸手接掉下来的金香领免得小孩儿被砸到，没成想被他逮到空子，从床上乱滚带爬跑了出去。

 

谢怜没有衣服，有没有鞋子，刚逃到门口就不敢继续动作，听见身后的脚步声，吓得不敢转身。  
他不知道自己接下来会遭到什么样的对待，也不知道无名现在身在何处，甚至连这男人的姓名都不知道，茫然害怕间，身体却在下意识地往他那边靠。

“哥哥，”花城接住木偶一样投怀送抱的谢怜，亲亲他惨白的嘴唇，笑道，“怕什么，我爱你。”

“无名一直爱你。”

[005]  
谢怜稀里糊涂跟这个自称是长大后的无名滚到一起时，简直怀疑自己疯了。  
身体不受控制地缠住这个男人，舌头谄媚地背叛意志，搭在下唇上任由那人啃咬吮吸，谢怜浑身燥热，完全不敢想象接下来的自己会浪荡成什么样子。

他不知道这中间发生过什么，但无论是身体还是意识，都在下意识相信眼前的人，他躺在柔软床褥间被贯穿身体，手脚面条一样软绵绵的，被摆出奇怪的姿势，羞得不敢睁眼，但舌头喉咙却背叛了意志，在被兜起腿抽插时，忍不住歪过头，将滚烫脸颊贴上膝盖侧面，不停哀叫哭求。

爽，太爽了，谢怜恍惚感觉到有雷电游走在四肢百骸，身体不受控制地抽搐，那男人极其熟悉他的身体，每一次抚摸都能让他发抖呻吟，每一次撞击都准确顶在最敏感的位置，谢怜很快就受不住了，无力地哭求，没成想这串被撞碎的哭饶火上浇油，他被那男人压的膝盖贴到耳边，无助地接受情欲鞭笞。

谢怜不知道这场性事什么时候能结束，他肚子涨的难受，身体却还在没完没了地往这男人身上粘，后穴也咬得死紧，男人的阴茎每一次抽出，都能带得烂熟的嫩肉外翻。  
他已经被完全操开了，身体和声音一样软成一滩水，躺在床上随便对方摆弄，那人下身动作虽然粗暴吓人，但是亲吻却温柔又怜惜，直把谢怜一次次从恐惧的深渊拉回温柔乡中，融化在里面再也出不来。

谢怜被射到再也含不住的时候，终于相信了这个名叫“花城”的男人就是当年的无名。  
他也不知道这股无端升起的信任喜爱是怎么回事，但是身体不会说谎，自己确实喜欢他。

他趴在床上被舔后穴舔到高潮，脑中一片空白，又在下一刻涌进雪片一样的记忆。

那感觉很像冥顽万年的石头，被潺潺流水温柔包裹。

谢怜侧躺在床上，虚弱地抬手搂住又压上来的男人，嘴唇贴在他耳边，轻声道，继续呀，我的三郎。

 

我有多幸运，一切都替我记得你。

end


End file.
